The present invention relates to a vehicle accessory and particularly to an assist handle which integrally includes hooks for receiving hangers.
Most vehicles include hanger receiving hooks mounted in the rear seating area above the passenger's windows such that hanging garments can be supposed thereon when traveling. Most of such hooks are permanently affixed to the vehicle roof above the rear side windows, although some pivot-down hooks have been provided in the roof area of the vehicle. Retractable hooks which can receive multiple hangers have also been provided. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,354, 5,226,569 and 5,411,233 disclose retractable hook assemblies for use in connection with vehicles.
In addition, vehicles frequently include assist handles which provide passenger assistance in ingress and egress to and from the vehicle, respectively. Such assist handles typically are spring loaded to a flush position against the vehicle roof and, in some cases, are flexible straps which lay flat when not in use.